Jonas Disease
by DJDanger1
Summary: Joe is sick and dosn't want anyone to know.When kevin finds out will he be able to hide the truth and take care of his brother. read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hey whoever is reading this i changed the ages of the jonas brothers they are now Kevin:17 Joseph:11 and Nick:10 I do not own the Jonas Brother I only own my stories and that it i know so sad so read and enjoy.

* * *

Joe Jonas woke and rolled over on his side as he did this he felt the stomach churning pains he has been feeling for three weeks. He rolled over to the clock on his bunk when he read the clock on his bunk when he read the clock he sighed, "4:00 a.m. gez I only had two hours of sleep!" As Joe waited for what he knew what was coming. He once again thought about telling his brothers what was going on with him. Joe knew he could tell his brothers anything and they would usually not mock him. He knew what going on with him they wouldn't mock him, they would send him right back to his mom and dad and little brother Frankie to be cared for. As the bus made a little jump signaling they just went over a pothole. Joe sighed he knew he could never tell anyone what was going on, he and his brothers and his band and everyone involved has worked way to hard for him to go home sick and having to cancel the tour. That's right the Jonas Brothers were on the first heading tour. As Joe thought about it he decided he would suck it up and be a man and just get over it! The thing Joe had been dreadfully waiting for finally happened he could feel the vicious vomit coming up from his stomach. He quickly got down from his bunk and shut the curtain, and ran to the bathroom lucky for him, his band had their own bus and he only had to worry about waking his brothers. When he finally got to the bathroom he got in and hurriedly shut the door, and began the puking process for what felt like the millionth time. Meanwhile at Kevin's bunk he woke with the urge to go to the bathroom. Kevin had a horrible feeling that something was wrong he went to check on his brothers when he saw Nick and Joe's curtains closed on their bunks he knew they were still asleep. As he headed to the bathroom he laughed at how silly he was being about all this. When he got to the bathroom he saw that the light was off so he didn't bother to knock. As he opened the bathroom door he saw a sight that any older brother hoped would never see. He saw his younger brother Joe puking what seemed like everything inside of him. Kevin paused for a few seconds letting the scean in front of him sink in. Then his older brother instincts kicked in he ran to Joe's side and rubbing his back and whispering comforting words in his ear. As he did this he thought to himself 'what is going on with his little brother?' Finally after what seemed like ages Joe finally stopped puking, and for the first time Kevin realized Joe was crying. Once again Kevin's older brother instincts kicked in, and without thinking Kevin grabbed his younger brother and just held him rocking him back and forth and running his fingers through his hair soothing his brother. Kevin hated seeing any of his little brothers crying, finally after a whole roll of toilet paper and a whole wet shirt later. Joe finally finished crying, as Joe finished crying Kevin looked at his little brother. He had puke all over his clothes and around his face and his eyes where all red and puffy from crying so hard and much and there were a few stray tears falling down his face. Kevin took his right thumb and whipped the stray tears, saying at the same time "Its ok Joey I am going to make you feel better." Joe just shuck his head actually his whole body shuck. "Kevin I am sorry about your shirt-" Joe began. "Don't worry about it little brother" Kevin stopped him. Once again Kevin looked at Joe but this time said "Lets go get you out of those clothes then I have some questions." Joe just nodded once again. "Lets go," said Kevin. As Joe went to get up Kevin saw how wobbly he was and before he knew it Joe fell. Kevin caught him just in time before he smacked him head on the floor. Kevin realized just how weak Joe really was he was getting scared. Once again Kevin got up but this time Kevin helped Joe up, wrapping Joe's arm around his shoulder he have carried have dragged Joe to the couch when Joe was laying down on the couch Kevin ran to get him new clothes from the back of the bus. Kevin ran into were the boys kept their clothes and started going through Joe's stuff. Finally Kevin found Joe's favorite old pajamas bottoms and a long sleeve shirt. He jogged back to Joe and gave him the new clothes, when Joe saw Kevin got him his batman pajamas bottoms he broke out into a huge grin. Kevin smiled back and turned around so Joe could change his pants. Then he turned around so he could start talking to Joe but when he turned around he that Joe was as skinny as a post. Joe was always skinny but never this bad Kevin looked at Joe's ribs he could see all of them perfectly. Kevin was scared for his little brother, he needed to know what was going on with him and he needed to know right now! Kevin helped Joe sit gently back down to the couch. Then he brought over a spare chair, he started his questioning, and "How long has this been going on Joseph?" "Three weeks" answered Joe after a short coughing fit. Kevin asked, "How much sleep have you gotten?" "I only got two hours last night I don't know how much all week but I know it is not a lot." Answered Joe as his eyes dropped closed. Kevin could tell Joe was exhausted he would be to if he only got two hours of sleep last night. He gently laid Joe on the couch. He then jogged back to Joe's bunk there he grabbed Joe's favorite sports pillow and his blankie. When he finally got back to Joe he picked up his head lightly and slipped the pillow underneath him and then gently laid his head back down. He took his mom's pink and green special Mexican blanket that keeps you warm in the winter and tucked his little brother. When Joe finally got comfortable Kevin gave him his blankie. When he got it he looked up at Kevin with a shocked look on his face "How did you know?" Joe looked at him puzzled. Kevin smiled "There is not much I don't know." Joe smiled and before drifting off to sleep he made Kevin promise not to tell anyone he was sick. Kevin promised but when Joe finally drifted off to sleep he wondered if he made the right choice.

* * *

Hope you liked my story now hit the box below and review


	2. The Long Day

Have fun reading remeber Kevin:17 Joe:11 Nick:10

* * *

In a few hours Nick had woken up he walked out in search of his brothers. He found Kevin in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey Good morning Kevin." Said Nick.

"Hey Nicky how did you sleep?" answered Kevin with out look away from the eggs he was making.

"Good where's Joe?" Nick questioned after looking around not seeing his older brother anywhere.

"He is laying down on the couch in the living room area but try not to dis-" Kevin didn't have time to finish his warning to his brother. Nick was already running into the living room, ready to wake his older brother up. Kevin knew exactly what he was about to do and he ran following Nick trying to stop him. When Kevin got there it was to late. Nick ran and jumped and landed right on Joe. Joe woke with a start and started coughing like crazy. Kevin pulled Nick off Joe and Joe got up and started running off but before he left he whispered " Excuse me but I got to go to the bathroom." Kevin sighed he knew what was happening in that bathroom. It wasn't Nick's fault he though it was a game the have played since they were younger to go jump on the older brothers bed to wake them up. He was awoken by his thought by the sound of Nick's voice it was full of worry. "Kev what's wrong with Joe?"

Kevin smiled slightly and pushing some of Nick's curls away from his face "Nothing Nicky he is just a little under the weather today that is all."

"Oh well I am going to go play guitar hero do you want to go play?" asked Nick

"No, I better go check on Joe." Answered Kevin even though he would much rather go play with his brother.

"Ok" said Nick and off he ran.

Kevin sighed and started off towards the bathroom. Right before he went to turn the knob, the door opened and out came Joe. He looked weaker and even more sick than Kevin has ever saw him. Kevin took him by the shoulders and led him back to the living room. After he got Joe situated back on the couch he went back to the kitchen and made him dry toast and a small cup of milk. He bought it back to Joe and made him eat every bite saying "Your going to need your strengthen Joey." Finally Joe was done and asleep and Kevin was in the kitchen doing dishes accusingly looking in on Joseph. At about 10:00 Kevin woke Joe up and decided to take his temperature with not much of fight from Joe when the thermometer finally beeped Kevin slipped it out of Joe's mouth he brought up to his face and sighed slightly 103.5 he laid Joseph back down and watched him let sleep over take his body. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sorry it is so short please read and review


	3. The Phone Call

Hey i may have not gotten the band members names right i tried my best but hope you enjoy i do not own the jonas brothers

* * *

Around noon there bus driver John came over the intercom and said, "I just got a call from the over bus they said that there going to stop at the next diner do you guys want to stop also?"

Kevin ran to get Nick and ask him as usual Nick was starving so he went back to the speaker and answered, "Yeah sure we will stop."

After he answered John he went to check once again on a sleeping Joe. He took the back of his hand and placed on Joe's forehead was it just his mind playing tricks on him or was Joe's forehead getting warmer and warmer by the minute. He took his hand off Joe's forehead and looked down at his little brother seeing the beads of sweet drip down his face he was defiantly very warm and it was killing Kevin. As Kevin was thinking about how sick Joe was getting and what he was going to do about it, Joe let out a soft cough and a low moan and slowly opened his eyes smiling slightly "Hey Kev." Whispered a weak Joe.

"Good afternoon little buddy." Kevin said in his softest voice while sitting on the edge of the couch. He ruffled up Joe's hair a little bit, Joe sighed and started fixing his 'perfect' hair while Kevin watched and chuckled.

"Hey Kev?" Joe asked after finishing fixing his hair only making it look like he just rolled out of bed.

"Yeah Joey?" Kevin said looking into his little brothers eyes giving him his full attention.

"Do we have any medicine?" asked Joe looking back into his brother's eyes reliving the tiredness and sickness he was feeling.

"I will go look buddy ok?" Kevin asked. Joe just nodded and laid down to relax and slowly closed his eyes, turning on his side clutching his blankie as Kevin rubbed his back in slow gentle circles. Just like he had seen his mom and dad do a thousands times before, when Joseph was a baby or after a nightmare. When Kevin heard the soft even breathing of his little brother he slowly got up and walked to the back of the bus where Nick was he walked in he saw his brother rocking out on 'Guitar Hero' as the song ended he started clapping and laughing at the same time. Nick's face got fire engine red and Kevin went over patting him on the shoulder.

"Good Job Nick J." said Kevin as he stopped laughing.

As Nick's face got back to normal color he asked, "What are you doing back here Kev?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Joe is sound asleep so keep it down ok Nick?"

"Ok Kevy."

"Thanks buddy now how about you get back to your game." Kevin said turning around and walking out of the back room chuckling to himself about how wild and crazy his little brothers could be.

As Kevin turned into the bathroom his mind started thinking how sick Joe must be if he was asking for medicine, Kevin remembered Joe always fighting his mother about taking medicine when he was sick. He opened the medicine cabinet he rummaged through and found extra toothpaste and toothbrushes and about 600 pounds of hair gel but no medicine, he sighed he knew he had to give Joe medicine by tonight but how was the question. Then he thought of it he would call his mom. He took out his phone and pressed the number three for his house number.

It rang three times; in till a man's voice picked up the other end "Hello" came the voice of Paul Kevin Jonas I or other wise know as the Jonas Brothers Farther.

"Hi dad it's Kevin is Mom there?" answered Kevin.

"Oh hey buddy yeah hold on." Said Paul.

Kevin heard the phone be put down and his dad walked away and a minute later his mom came on the phone saying, "Hey sweetheart how is the tour going?"

"Good hey Mom do you think you could send over some flu medicine please?" Kevin asked into the receiver.

"Yeah sure Kevin but why is someone sick?" Kevin didn't think about this he had to think quickly on his feet he promised Joe he wouldn't tell anyone.

"No, no one is sick but it is the beginning of flu season and I just want to be careful." Answered Kevin.

"Oh well I will overnight some to the hotel you are staying at tonight ok sweetheart." Answered Kevin's mom.

"Yeah that's great thanks mom well I got to go by mom tell Frankie and dad I said hi."

"All right sweetheart I will and tell your brothers we said hi and we love them, bye Kevin." Said Mrs. Jonas.

"I will bye" and with that they hung up. After Kevin talked to his mom he went to check on Joe as he entered the living room he heard an announcement over the intercom from the driver "Guys we will be at the restaurant at about two minutes ok?"

Kevin walked over to the speaker and answered "ok thanks we will be ready." Kevin turned around to the couch and noticed that Joe was not there. He ran to the bathroom and just as he reached the door it opened and out came a weak and wobbly Joe. As he started walking towards Kevin he starting falling this time Kevin caught him and carried him over to the couch laying him down and whispering "Joe are you sure you can do the concert tonight?" Kevin said in his worried big brother voice.

"Yeah I will be fine all I need is some sl-" Joe didn't get to finish his thought before he fell fast asleep. Kevin couldn't help but smile, as he looked at the sleeping form of his little brother. Then he took the blanket and covered Joe up while placing a hand on his forehead sighing Joe was much warmer than this morning. When he lifted his hand he leaned over and kissed him on the brow and whispered "Get better soon little brother."

* * *

Review please!!!


	4. The Note

**Thank you for anybody who is reading this. I may not have gotten the band members names write but i think you will get it. I do not own the Jonas Brothers even though i wish i did.**

* * *

About two minutes later the bus pulled into the parking lot of "Ruth's Diner". "Nick where here come get your shoes and coat on please." Kevin yelled into the back of the bus while at the same time not trying to wake Joe.

"Yes MOM!!!" Nick yelled back at Kevin as he came out of the back the bus into the living area, to get his shoes on.

"Hurry up or I am going to ground you!" Kevin said in his best mom voice. Nick came out of the kitchen laughing his head off, but he stopped as soon as he saw Joe lying on the couch. He turned to Kevin a demand to know what was going on, on his face. "He is not going?"

"No buddy he doesn't feel good he is going to hang out here." Just as Kevin finished talking there was a knock on the tour bus door, and even without wait for a response came the rest of the band.

"DON'T SLAME THE DOOR!" Kevin yelled trying to prevent noise that would wake Joseph from his first peaceful sleep in what Kevin guessed was days. Sure enough the band slammed the door, ignoring Kevin's warning. He quickly turned around to see Joseph moving a little, Kevin ran to his side and started to rub his back and Joseph fell right back to sleep. Kevin sighed a sigh of relief.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Johnny came in saying as Kevin started to get off the couch.

"Chill Johnny we are coming." Kevin said watching Nick looking everywhere to find his shoes. Laughing to himself knowing Joseph hide them last night after the concert.

"Just hurry up I am starving!" Johnny shouted while slamming his foot on the ground and looking like he is going to throw a tantrum.

"Chill Johnny!" Everyone yelled back. Just as Johnny sat down and started to pout Kevin's cell phone started to ring he hushed every down and answered it.

UJ: Uncle JoshK: Kevin

**K:** Hello.

**UJ:** Hey Kevin I have some news about the concert tonight.

**K:** Oh cool what is it?

**UJ:** Well…. um…. there isn't going to be on.

**K:** WHAT WHY?

**UJ:** The arena isn't ready for today.

**K:** Oh

**UJ:** But, It will be ready for tomorrow so you guys have the day off.

**K:** All right where are you?

**UJ:** I am at the hotel now I will see you guys soon.

**K:** Ok bye Uncle Josh.

**UJ:** See you later Kevin.

"Who was that Kevin?" Nick asked coming in while pulling on his sneaker finally being able to find them.

"It was Uncle Josh, he just wanted to tell me there is no concert tonight."

"Why?" Nick whined sitting down on the remanding chair to but his other sneaker.

"The arena isn't ready for us just yet it will be ready tomorrow." Answered Kevin.

"Now that we have that figured out can we please go get something to eat your I am going to die from starvation!" Johnny whined.

Kevin started laughing "Yeah you guys go ahead I will be there right after I write a note for Joe."

"Wait he isn't going?" Garbo asked just now noticing Joe hadn't said anything or moved since they got there.

"No he isn't feeling so great so he is going to stay here." Kevin answered while straitening Joe's blanket out for him.

"Oh ok" said Garbo, and with that the band and Nick left slamming the door behind them. Kevin sighed and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote"

Hey Joe,

Went to the diner right outside. If you need anything call me on my cell. The concert has been cancelled, I will explain later. Sleep as much as you can, and I mean it.

Love your brother,

Kevin

Kevin left the note and Joe's cell phone on the table in front of the couch so Joe would see it if he woke up. Grabbed his own cell phone and ran out the door to join the rest of the guys. Wondering if he would get a call from Joe while he was eating. Wondering if it was better not to get or call or to get a call.

* * *

**Please read and review. And be honest on how I can improve and what you really think of it.**


	5. The Emergency

Sorry I have been super busy but a lot of you have been asking for more so I give you more of Jonas Disease. I will try to update soon having a little writers block so can you help me out. I do not own the Jonas brothers sadly but I do own my stories YAY!!!! Have fun reading.

* * *

Hey Joe,

Went to the diner right outside. If you need anything call me on my cell. The concert has been cancelled, I will explain later. Sleep as much as you can, I mean it.

Love your Brother,

Kevin

Kevin left the note and Joe's cell phone on the table in front of the couch so Joe would see it he woke up. Grabbed his own cell phone and ran out the door to join the rest of the guys. Wondering if he would get a call from Joe while he was eating. Wondering if it was better not to get a call or to get a call.

*********30 MINUTES LATER*********

Joe Jonas woke up from his place on the couch, he started coughing and seemed like he couldn't stop. When he finally got his coughing under control he called out for his brothers "Kevin!" he waited a moment expecting to see his brother coming running to his need. "Nick!" he yelled out, he waited a moment and nothing "Anybody!" he shouted out his voice cracking. He waited a minute and nothing nobody came to help him, he sighed turning over on his side seeing the note Kevin left him. After reading the note he realized where everyone was, he decided to turn on the television ignoring the sleep request of Kevin, but the minute he sat up to grab the remote he felt dizzy and his vision got fuzzy he lied down. Shutting his eyes trying to get the dizzy feeling to go away. He felt the vomit climbing up to his mouth from his stomach. He was going to throw up he could feel it, he grabbed his cell phone and he ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. As he was running he got more and more dizzy he couldn't run straight and because of that he slammed his right hip into the table in the kitchen area he screamed out in pain and continued to limb the remaining way to the bathroom. When he got there he could feel his energy being drained from him he leaned against the bathroom wall and slid down so he was sitting in front of the toilet he sat up the toilet lid and let the vomit come out of his mouth after five minutes of puking he was able to control himself or at least the puking part he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He could feel himself shaking he felt his salty tears leak into his open mouth he couldn't stop them he wasn't in control anymore. He felt drained he couldn't move all he wanted to do was sleep but he knew he couldn't. He picked up his cell phone remembering Kevin's note he pressed the number three Kevin's speed number and held up to his ear hoping his brother would pick up.

********* INSIDE THE DINER*********

Kevin, Nick, and the rest of the band were laughing and fooling around as usually waiting for their lunches to come. They usual was happening spitting balls at each other and telling stupid jokes some in which Kevin had to covers Nick's ears for so the young boy wouldn't hear anything to dirty. Suddenly Kevin's phone started to ring, he looked down and saw that Joseph was calling him. He has almost completely forgot about his sick little brother, he told the guys he would be back in a minute and walked to the door of the diner.

"Hey Joe what up? Are you ok?" Kevin asked sounds like an older brother

"Kevy?" Joe asked between coughs.

"Yeah buddy it's me what wrong are you ok?" Kevin asked concern and worry seeping into his voice.

"Kevin I need your help right now." Joe said trying to hide his crying from his brother.

"I am coming Joey don't worry little buddy I will be there in a couple of minutes." Answered Kevin.

"All right just hurry." Joseph said right before he hung up.

Kevin jogged back to the table, when he got there everyone turned to look at him. "That was Joe he needs me right now could you guys get my meal to go so I can go check on Joe." Kevin looked everyone.  
Garbo finally answered, "Yeah I will make sure Kevin don't worry about it."

"Thanks." Kevin gave Nick some money to pay for there two meals and left to go check on his other little brother. He jogged over to the tour bus and whipped up the door shutting it as he walked in.

"JOSEPH!" He yelled and waited a moment listening closely for his little brother's voice. Finally he heard it, it couldn't be over a whisper but he heard it and headed towards his voice ending up at the bathroom door.

* * *

Read and Review


	6. Brothers, Bruises and Grays

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile it has been a mixture of writes block and really no excuse. i do not own the jonas brothers

* * *

"JOSEPH!" He yelled and waited a moment listening closely for his little brother's voice. Finally he heard it, it couldn't be over a whisper but he heard it and headed towards his voice ending up at the bathroom door.

* * *

Joe let out a small whimper he heard Kevin's voice whether it was real or in his head he couldn't tell. He leaned his head back against the wall praying to the good lord that he would take this misery away he didn't know how much he could take. There was a small knock on the bathroom door breaking Joe from his silent pray.

"Kevin?" Joe said having to muster all the strength he had just to get the simple word above a whisper.

Kevin answered "Yea Joey baby it's me can I am going to open the door. I just wanted to make sure you weren't leaning on it"

Joe closed his eyes feeling already drained and all he was doing was talking to his big brother he was scared he didn't know what was happening. "I am fine Kevin please hurry." He whispered so low he would be shocked if Kevin could hear it from outside the door.

Kevin slowly opened the door bending down so he was face to face with Joseph. While running his fingers slowly through Joseph's hair he whispered "Are you ok Joey?" Silently Joe shook his head he couldn't bring himself to lie to Kevin anymore. Kevin sighed "Do you want me to help you get up or can you do it?"

Joe thought about it for a minute, "I think I want to try stand right there for a moment." Kevin stood as he was told and waited and watched a moment. When Joseph made no move to get up he asked him, "Joe are you going to try to get up?"

Joe sighed and looked at his toes, "I can't do it Kevin I don't have the energy."

Kevin smiled slightly at his little bro, "it's ok little buddy I can carry you." Kevin slipped one arm under Joseph's legs and another wrapped around his back. While Joe laid his head on Kevin's shoulder and crossed his arms around Kevin's neck. Once Kevin got Joe situated in his arms he walked the short hallway to the living room and laid Joseph slowly back down on the couch.

"Kevin" Joe started before a coughing fit set in.

"Joseph relax whatever it is it can wait just rest right now baby." Kevin whispered softly in the young boy's year while listening to the hard deep coughs that shook the little boy's body.

"No Kevin….thank you….so much for everything." Joe whispered his eyes slowly getting heavy.

"Joseph I am your big brother this is my job remembered." Kevin whispered quietly in the young boy's ear. He noticed that Joseph's eyes were slowly getting heavier so as to push the sleeping process along he started running slow small circles on his back. As soon as he started hearing the slow even breathing or as even breathing as Joseph could get with the deep and powerful coughs shacking his body every chance they got. Kevin sighed and rubbed his hair while hearing the low grumble of his hungry stomach he thought for a moment if could sneak out and go back to the dinner, but after a cough shook Joseph's body he decided against and turned on the television on low volume.

A couple minutes later Kevin looked over at Joseph and noticed that he was shivering so he grabbed a blanket and started to wrap it around his when he notice a black spot under Joseph's pajamas. He slowly pulled down the pajama bottoms just far enough to see a big black and blue bruise about the size of a baseball and a small bump forming underneath the bump.

"Yikes!" said Kevin softly. As he jogged over to the freezer he made a mental note to ask Joseph is he remembered how he got that one. After grabbing the icepack from the freezer and grabbing a dishtowel to wrap around the ice pack, he jogged back and laid the icepack slowly down on the bruise and wrapped the blanket around him snuggly. As he looked up he noticed his reflection in the mirror and for a moment he swore he saw gray hair intertwined with his light brown hair. At the moment in time it wouldn't surprise him if he had some gray hair, but as he looked down at Joseph who was deathly pale he realized it was the least of his worries at that moment.

* * *

Please read and review. A hint on how to do better and what should come next in the story is greatly appreciated. Thank you for all who reviewed my stories those reviews made my day.


End file.
